Heartbroken and scared to death
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Ponch's girlfriend breaks up with him, and he's heartbroken. Jon convinces him to come along on a camping trip with him and Bear, and something terrifying happens, that leaves Ponch not only heartbroken, but heartbroken and scared to death
1. The break up

_Authors note: I brought them into the year 2015._

Heart Broken

And scared to death.

Chapter 1

"Jon, what are you doing this weekend?" Grossie asked.

"I'm gonna go camping, do you wanna join?"

"Sounds fun, but I should stay home this time. I don't like the idea of camping on October 31st," Grossie replied. Then a chill went down his spine.

"That's ok Grossie. Bear is coming along, and I'm still trying to convince Ponch," Jon replied.

"Good luck, he's way to busy with his girlfriend," Grossie said walking away. Jon thought about that for a minute, and then smiled.

"I'm sure he could leave Sashenka alone for one day," He said as he walked over to the locker room. That was the last place he had seen Ponch. He started to open the door and he heard Bear saying,

"She broke up with you in a text message? That is so heartless and unacceptable. I'm gonna go straight to her house and give that lady a piece of my mind...and I hope she chokes on it and dies." Jon was confused by this so he just listened carefully.

"Bear, you don't need to talk to her. I'm sure she had a good reason for not saying it in person." He heard a quiet response from Ponch. Jon's eyes got wide, _'Sashenka broke up with Ponch? But they've been dating for 3 years and they loved each other a lot,'_ Jon thought.

"Ponch, there's no good excuse for breaking up with someone in a text message," Bear replied. Then the room was quiet for a really long time. Jon decided that was the perfect time to fully enter the room and be noticeable.

"Hi guys what's up?" he asked pretending he didn't eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Sashenka is a heartless jerk, that's what's up! She has some nerve breaking up with Ponch in a text message! She broke his heart; I hope she never shows her face in public again! If I where her I'd be ashamed of myself," Bear said angrily.

"Oh, I see, Ponch are you gonna be ok?"

"Of course not, he's heartbroken," Bear said, Jon looked at Bear with an expression that said, _'let him speak for himself.'_

"Bear's right Jon, how can I be ok right now after what she just did to me? I was gonna propose to her tonight. I got the ring and everything." Jon felt bad for his best friend and partner, but he had no idea what to say.

"Ponch, can I see your cell phone for a minute?" Bear asked.

"Why? So you can chew her out even more than you already did?'' Ponch asked. When Bear first found out the news he sent lots of mean messages to her telling her what a cold-blooded and cruel person she was.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe this," Bear said then walked over to his locker and started to change into his street clothes.

"Ponch, are you gonna be ok tonight? Or would you like some company?" Jon asked.

"I was gonna have her over, so now after this I have nothing planned at all. You can come if you want, but I'm not gonna be much fun tonight partner."

"That's ok, I'll come anyway," Jon replied.

"You can count on me being there tonight too Ponch," Bear said.

"Thanks guys, I think I'll be able to get through this if I have you guys to hang with. You're the best," Ponch said with a slight smile. Getraer walked in and saw the three clearly upset officers in the room and wondered what was up.

"Hey guys why are you all so happy?" he said in a joking way.

"We are not happy Sarge, Jon's in shock, I'm full of anger, and Ponch is heartbroken," Bear said.

"Poncherello, what happened?" Getraer asked concerned about the young Puerto Rican officer.

"Sashenka broke up with me in a text message. I don't even have the slightest idea why she did it though," Ponch replied. Getraer felt bad for Ponch, he put his hand on Ponch's shoulder. Ponch looked up at Getraer, and Getraer said,

"It's gonna be ok Poncherello, maybe God has a different girl in mind for you." Ponch agreed with Getraer and then slowly got up from the bench to change into his street clothes.


	2. Convincing Ponch to come along

Chapter 2

"Ponch, can we play a game? It might make you feel better," Jon asked.

"Sorry Jon, the way I feel right now I couldn't concentrate on a game," Ponch replied sadly.

"That's ok; we can watch a movie or something," Bear suggested.

"Yeah sure, you can pick out the movie Bear; I wanna talk to Ponch real quick," Jon replied. Bear walked into the other room to see what movie he thought they should watch.

"Hey Ponch, so me and Bear were gonna go camping this weekend. I was hoping you'd think about coming along."

"I don't know Jon; I really am not in the mood to go camping."

"Come on Ponch, it'll be fun. It will get your mind off Sashenka," Jon said smiling. Ponch half smiled at Jon,

"You're really good at convincing me to do things when I really don't want too," Ponch replied.

"Does that mean yes?" Jon asked.

"Yes it does."

"That's great I can't wait," Jon replied.

"Jon, you know camping on Halloween is not the greatest idea though," Ponch said re-thinking his decision.

"Oh come on Ponch, you love that holiday."

"Yeah, I also love being safe, and camping on Halloween doesn't sound safe."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Jon, you know just as well as I do, that on Halloween people love to scare other people. If they find people camping they could scare you so bad and just not stop."

"Yeah, I understand, but we'll be together it shouldn't be too bad."

"Ok, I guess you could be right Jon," Ponch replied, then smiled,

"It'll probably be a lot of fun now that I think of it," He said.

"I'm glad to hear that, oh and it's great to see you smiling again," Jon said.

"It feels pretty good too, but I don't know how long it will last," Ponch replied.


	3. The way to the campgrounds

Chapter 3

"Jon, are you ready to go yet?" Bear asked he was waiting impatiently for Jon.

"Sorry I took so long Bear, I had to check my e-mail."

"Couldn't you have just done that on your phone on the way to the campgrounds?"Bear asked annoyed.

"I guess you're right, I'm sorry," Jon replied.

"Where's Ponch? Is he meeting us there?" Jon asked.

"No, I promised we'd pick him up by 10:30 today. It's now 10:45 he already sent me a text and asked if we still planned on taking him," Bear replied.

"Sorry, let's go, I know how impatient Ponch can get," Jon said leaving the room. He locked up his apartment room, and then went with Bear out to the car.

"Jon, we are gonna take your truck," Bear said throwing his stuff in the back of Jon's truck.

"Ok, thanks for the heads up,'' Jon said smiling.

 _Meanwhile later…._

"Hi Jon, hi Bear," Ponch said as he got into the truck.

"Hi Ponch," They replied together.

"I brought some snacks just in case you get hungry on the way there. I'm not that hungry though, I had breakfast at 10:15," Ponch said.

"Ok, I'll let you know if I want anything," Bear replied.

"So did you sleep well last night?" Jon asked Ponch.

"Well, I slept; I wouldn't say I slept well though," Ponch replied.

"That's understandable, so did she ever say why she broke up with you?" Bear asked.

"She fell in love with someone else at the mall. She said he was very sweet, and never shuts up."

"He sounds annoying," Bear said.

"That's what I told her, and then she got upset with me. I guess I don't care to much anymore that she's upset with me, I mean it's not like I'll really ever see her again."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jon said.

"So, do have any other girls you wanna date?" Bear asked.

"Not really, I've been with Sashenka so long, that I haven't been looking for any other dates," Ponch replied. Jon smiled,

"If he was looking for other dates she would've broke up with me sooner," he joked.

"Ha ha very funny Jon," Bear said. Ponch didn't seem to be paying much attention to them anymore, he was lost in thought.

"Hey Ponch, you ok?" Bear asked, he got no response, he snapped his fingers up by Ponch's ear. Ponch jumped.

"Oh hi Bear did you say something?" He asked.

"Yeah, are you ok?"

"I'm fine; I was just lost in thought. I am wondering if there really is the perfect girl out there for me, or maybe I'll be single my whole life."

"Oh Ponch, I'm sure there's a girl out there that's just right for you. Don't worry about it so much. Maybe it's not time for you to get married yet," Jon said. Ponch was silent for a while thinking about what Jon just said.

 _'_ _Maybe he is right, why should I worry about this? I'm still young I guess…Oh I feel so miserable, why can't I stop thinking about this?'_ Ponch thought.


	4. The arguement

Chapter 4

"Ponch, can you help me set up the tent?" Jon asked.

"Yeah sure Jon, but just warning you, I don't really know what I'm doing. I never really go camping," Ponch replied.

"Ok thanks, Ponch. I'll tell you what to do as we do it," Jon said with a smile.

"So what do we do first?"

"Well, first we need to set out all of the tent pieces," Jon replied.

"Oh that makes sense," Ponch thought aloud.

 _Meanwhile later…_

"Can we make hot dogs?" Bear asked Jon. They were deciding what to have for supper.

"It's cold out here," Ponch said shivering a little.

"Yeah, it's October and its night time," Bear replied.

"Ok, thanks for telling me what I already knew," Ponch said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, Ponch, I just thought it was weird that you would complain about it being cold. We already told you earlier it would be cold," Bear said.

"Guys, I think you're both just tired and starting to get on each others nerves," Jon said.

"Jon, can you shut your mouth?" Bear asked.

"Don't talk to Jon that way. How would you feel if he talked that way to you?"

"Oh Ponch, be quiet. I can see why girls like Sashenka would end up breaking up with you, you're so sensitive. You even get sensitive when people say something mean about one of your friends," Bear said rudely. Ponch's eyes got really wide; he was shocked and hurt that Bear would say that.

"Bear, I hope you didn't mean what you just said,"Jon said.

"Oh I meant what I said, and I wouldn't take back any of my words if I could," Bear replied. Ponch had no idea how to react to that. So he just sat there in silence for a little bit. He started to feel uncomfortable sitting there quietly listening to Bear go on and on. He got up and went to the tent.

"Ponch, can you come back out please?" Jon asked nicely.

"No, why should I come back out? Bear is being really mean right now. I knew it was a bad idea to come with you guys," Ponch replied sadly. Jon looked over at Bear,

"I hope your happy," He said. Bear started to feel bad now after what just happened.

' _We were supposed to cheer him up, and I just made him even more upset. I'm a terrible friend,'_ He thought, then walked to his tent.


	5. A terrifing scene

Chapter 5

"Ponch, are you ok?" Jon asked coming into the tent.

"I'm fine Jon, how was supper?"

"It was ok, I ate alone. Bear went to his tent after you left. I think he feels bad about this whole thing," Jon said.

"Yeah, maybe I was being a little too sensitive," Ponch said thinking about it.

"No, I don't think you were being too sensitive Bear was just being mean," Jon replied.

" And I was being sensitive. It was both of us that caused the fight, not just Bear. Jon, I don't really feel like being here anymore. Would you mind if I called Getraer and asked him to come pick me up?"

"Are you serious? Of course I'd mind! I want you to be here," Jon replied, then smiled,

"I'm just kidding Ponch; I don't want to force you to do anything you don't wanna do," Jon said.

"Ok, I'll see ya next week at work," Ponch replied, then called Getraer.

"Hello this is Joe Getraer."

"Hi Sarge, its Ponch"

"What's up Poncherello? Do you need something?" Getraer asked.

"Yeah, could you come take me home? This camping trip isn't going as well as I expected," Ponch replied.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in a half hour," Getraer replied.

"Thanks Sarge," Ponch said then hung up.

"So he'll be here soon?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, He'll be here in about half an hour," Ponch replied.

"Ok, so what do you wanna do for half an hour?" Jon asked.

"I don't know, I think I'll eat something," Ponch replied reaching into his bag and pulling out some ding dongs.

"Do you want to talk about something?" Jon asked.

"Not really, but I'm sure you do. So go ahead and talk," Ponch replied.

"Ok, so about Bear, do you think he really meant what he said or do you think he's just tired?"

"He's probably just tired, and I am too. But I'd never be able to sleep here its way to cold. Also, according to my phone it's supposed to rain tonight," Ponch replied.

"Ok, so if it wasn't cold, and it wasn't gonna rain would you have stayed?" Jon asked.

"I don't know, probably not. Bear doesn't seem to want me around right now."

"That's just because he's tired. I'm sure he'll be nicer tomorrow after he gets some sleep."

"Yeah maybe, but I won't be here tomorrow, Jon," Ponch replied. Then they heard really loud screaming.

"What was that?" Ponch asked terrified.

"I don't know, but it came from Bear's tent,'' Jon replied almost as scared as Ponch was.

"Jon, I'm scared. What's going on out there?" Ponch asked hiding behind Jon as they crawled towards the tent opening.

"I don't know what's going on out there. I haven't even peeked out of the tent yet," Jon replied.

"Well look out there already," Ponch said, pushing Jon a little closer to the entrance.

"Shh," Jon said trying to get his partner to be quiet.

"Sorry," Ponch whispered. Then Jon looked outside of the tent.

"What's going on?" Ponch asked.

"Nothing, I don't see a thing," Jon replied.

"Really? So it's safe to come out?" Ponch asked.

"I think so," Jon said then walked out of the tent. As soon as he got out he screamed.

"Jon, what's wrong?" Ponch asked a little shaken from fear.

"PONCH RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" Jon and Bear yelled.

Ponch was confused by this, but he got out of the tent and took off running.


	6. Scared to death

Chapter 6

Ponch had been running away from the where they had set up camp for hours. It was now 11:30 P.M. Ponch was exhausted. He had already called Getraer a few times trying to get him not to come, but Getraer already came to the place.

"I wonder what was going on back there," Ponch said to himself.

"Should I really have run from there? Or should I have stayed anyway?" He asked.

"I might as well go back, they probably need me," He said finally convincing himself to go back. He started to walk back, but then he felt tired.

"I've been running for hours, I'm too tired to go on," He said as he sat up against a tree.

"I'll just stay here for a little bit and rest," He said. He closed his eyes and was feeling somewhat relaxed, then he heard really loud noises, it sounded like someone was in trouble. He was already freaked out about what had happened back at the campsite. He didn't even wanna start to imagine what those noises were he had just heard. He once again closed his eyes and tried to relax. After just a few minutes he had fallen asleep.

 _Meanwhile with Getraer…_

Getraer was looking everywhere for at least one person, he couldn't find Ponch. He couldn't find anyone not even an animal was in sight. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a message to Jon. He heard Jon's phone making noise, but he didn't see Jon. He started to walk closer to where he had heard the noise come from, and found Jon's cell phone on the ground. The screen was cracked, the case was broken into a few pieces and there was blood all over it and around it. He also saw Bear's phone next to it, it was in a lot of pieces. Bear had a flip phone.

"What happened?" He wondered. He started looking around for clues as to what could've happened here. He found a ding dong lying in the grass, it was half eaten.

"Poncherello must've dropped this when he ran away from here," Getraer told himself. Getraer walked around the area looking for clues then he heard a really loud scream that sounded like Bear in pain. It made him jump; he was slowly getting scared all alone here in the woods.

 _Meanwhile with Ponch…_

Ponch started to wake up a little he had been asleep for about an hour now. It was 12:30 A.M.

"I have to get up. I have to go find my friends," Ponch told himself. He got up and started walking towards the direction he had come from. He once again heard loud screaming.

"I wish that would stop. I feel so bad for the person who is feeling all that pain," He said. He kept walking after a while he heard the sound of a branch breaking and then he heard footsteps. He started to walk slower hoping whatever it was would change directions and go the other way. So they wouldn't have to meet, but he had no such luck. He came face to face with this person he had heard walking. He screamed when he was touched by this person, but then realized it was only Getraer.

"Oh hi Sarge, you scared me," He said.

"Sorry, you scared me too. Do you have even the slightest idea what happened to Jon and Barry?"

"Not at all," Ponch replied.

"Ok, let's look for them," Getraer suggested.

"Good idea, Sarge. I'll be right behind you," Ponch said, Getraer smiled.

"I figured you'd be right behind me," He said. Ponch smiled nervously.


	7. Only a dream

Chapter 7

"Poncherello what was that?" Getraer asked, he heard a loud noise.

"It sounded like someone stepped on something," Ponch replied. Then he and Getraer heard the sound of something breaking. They saw Jon and Bear's bodies hanging from a tree they were dead. Ponch screamed when he saw that he was horrified.

"Frank it's ok, it's just Jon and Barry," Getraer said.

"Sarge they're dead," Ponch said loudly. Getraer took a peek and noticed they were dead. He was disturb by this.

"Something about this place gives me the creeps," He said a shiver going down his spine.

"Sarge, I feel sick," Ponch said. Just seeing his two best friends hanging there dead was sickening.

"Poncherello watch out!" Getraer screamed, as a big hairy beast grabbed Ponch and started to drag him away. Ponch was screaming and squirming trying to get out of the grip of the big beast.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch was tossing and turning in his sleep and screaming too. Jon grabbed him and started to shake him.

"Ponch wake up! Ponch! Ponch wake up!" He yelled. Finally after a while he got Ponch to wake up.

"Let go of me please!" Ponch begged not realizing it was Jon that had him.

"Ponch, its ok it's just me," Jon said. Ponch's eyes got wide.

"Jon, but I thought you and Bear were dead," Ponch said.

"Oh Ponch, I think you were having a bad dream," Jon said.

"Really, only a dream? That's great,"Ponch said happily. He hugged Jon.

"Ponch, are you ready to go talk to Bear now? He's sorry about what he said earlier."

"Ok, I think I'm ready to go see Bear," Ponch replied. He was relieved it was only a dream about the beast, and Bear and Jon dying. He got out of the tent and walked over to Bear,

"Bear, I'm so sorry about how sensitive I was being. I guess that's just what happens to me after a break up with a girl I really cared about."

"I understand, and I'm sorry for being insensitive. You didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated you."

"I forgive you Bear, can we be friends again?"

"Yeah, I'd love that Ponch," Bear replied then they shook hands, but Ponch ended up hugging Bear. He was so excited he had only been dreaming, and camping on Halloween night really wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

THE

END


End file.
